Sleepwalker
Sleepwalker is an original character created by Aldrasos. Sleepwalker is an animatronic endoskeleton thought to have been tampered with by the Purple Guy. It appears throughout many of the games as small features, easter eggs and, in FNAF 4, the main antagonist of one of the secret nights. Appearance Sleepwalker's physical appearance is no different to that of any other endoskeleton. It used to be significantly taller and slightly more bulky in the early days of Fredbear's Family Diner and the later Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but has been altered in recent years to fit the needs of the later animatronic models. In one of the secret nights of FNAF 4, Sleepwalker appears in its original, more intimidating form. It has also been 'nightmare-ified' with razor sharp teeth and claws. Behaviour Sleepwalker in FNAF 4 appears alongside the Nightmare versions of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, but Foxy is not present. The player can hear its approach from soft klinking sounds of metal hitting metal coming from one of the hallways as early as 12 AM, but not after 2AM. When the sounds is heard the player must run to the respective door and flash the flashlight without listening for breathing. If they chose the correct door they will see Sleepwalker at the end of the hallway. Sleepwalker slowly moves towards the player whenever the flashlight is not on it, and to stall its advance they must keep an eye on him while dealing with the other animatronics as they would normally, without Foxy as he is not present in this night. When Sleepwalker reaches the door the player will hear loud static sounds and garbled voices, indicating that Sleepwalker is standing right in front of the door. If the player turns on the flashlight, it will jumpscare them. The player must immediately run back to the bed, and must not close the door. As soon as the player turns away, Sleepwalker will run into the closet just as Foxy would. When this occurs, Sleepwalker will have a similar role to Foxy, except it does not reset by closing the doors. Similarly to when Sleepwalker was in the hallway, the player must check Sleepwalker regularly to slow its advance. When Sleepwalker is not checked on enough, it will exit and stand in front of the closet with its head drooped. The player can still play as usual, except whenever they turn away Sleepwalker's head will slowly rise up to face the player. When Sleepwalker's head is fully upright, it will jumpscare the player. For all of Sleepwalker's stages, their development depends on how regularly the player checks on it, and how quickly they can deal with the other animatronics. However, Sleepwalker will always reach the closet at some point during the night, no matter how fast the player is. Background and History Sleepwalker used to be a standard animatronic endoskeleton at Fredbear's Family Diner, until one of the employees took it home with them without permission. They proceeded to 'upgrade' the endoskeleton, making it larger and stronger but unsuitable for any of the suits. It can be assumed a suit was made for it, but its location or whether or not it was ever created is unknown. The endoskeleton was placed in the employee's basement, where it was kept secret with only the employee and their son knowing of its existence. For one reason or another, the employee was forced to move the endoskeleton back to the diner, where it was kept in Parts and Service. The victim of the Bite of '87 was eventually locked in the room with the endoskeleton, which frightened them into collapsing into a crying heap. It is believed the endoskeleton was forgotten about after that. The victim had nightmares of the endoskeleton, after believing that they saw it move when they were locked in Parts and Service together. It was dismantled by the other employees, being restored again and again to meet the needs of the other restaurants. In the grand reopening of Freddy Fazbear's the endoskeleton had a tendency to wander slowly around the pizzeria, and even broke the rules by breaking out of Parts and Service during the day several times. For one reason or another, the Marionette imprisoned Sleepwalker, as its was referred to by the employees for its unusual behaviour, inside the Prize Corner. Sleepwalker was transferred to the new location several years later after the diner closed down, where he can be seen in Parts and Service sitting on the table. It is unknown what happened to Sleepwalker after this location. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics